Die Romantically
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: The end is coming and not in a pretty way. How would you spend the last hours of your life? With the people you love? How will this all end? YAOI. BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**::Die Romantically::**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Death, implied rape, implied sexual scene, Death**

**---------------------=-------=----------=---------=------=------------------ **

**6:12am**

"That's right everyone! If you want to live, you have to buy your life!"

"Does the government really thinks everyone can come up with that kind of money in three days?!"

"They are all killers! They want to let us here all to die!"

"Yeah! Let's take matters in our hand!"

"Yeah!" Echoed a little group of rebels.

I stare but I do nothing. They say their going to take things on their own hand? What will they do? Make the ship crash? Kill more? People around the world care so much about their own life that they would sacrifice others just to stay alive. I pass the group of rebels in a corner of the now dark, dirty town.

After the news was cast two days ago that a meteoroid as big as the earth it self got re-directed towards our planet, everyone got crazy and started to, obviously panic, and create destruction after destruction. It was much worse when they told the remedy of this situation. The reporters announced that scientists and engineers foresighted this to happen. They created space ships for the human raze to move to space when the destruction of our planet was to happen. There's just one problem. There is not enough space for everyone; this of course caused big problems to everyone. People around the world in one point were fighting about letting only children go aboard the ship, but the scientist and engineers had to be there as well to take care of them and the ship, but they wouldn't leave without their love ones, and that only leaded to the idea of only rich people aboard and the poor to die. Diplomacy crashed to the floor and the government disappeared and left no trace behind. Everyone knows they didn't want to be the blame for the death of millions of people, but they also know they don't want to die.

Now they are selling spaces in the ship, and only the rich people can buy them. So when the time comes, the rich will leave and the poor will be dragged to their deaths by their own species that said so many times in time that we were all equals. Bullshit. All of it is a bunch of crap. When everything comes between life and dead they all end up running with their tails between their legs. They only glance back one time and if they don't like what they see they scramble away to shelter.

I sigh. We really are a disgracing raze.

According to the news reporter that was conveniently doing the news in the same space ship that the rich people will be leaving on said that the ship would be leaving tomorrow at midnight. If the people who bought spaces do not arrive on time, they will be left behind without a second glance out the window, one minute late and your dead. That low we have all come to be.

The meteorite will hit the planet just five hours later. At five pm. Ever since they announced this I've been walking all around town seeing how the people reacted, how they changed and how desperate they would get. Yesterday morning I was walking around the city and I hear a woman screaming in pain. I ran towards where the sound was coming from and I saw two men raping a girl barely my age. She was crying for them to stop, but they would only laugh. I could see people just passing by either doing something as bad as they were doing or ignoring the whole situation. I was about to yell them to stop when someone came from behind me and shot the two men with multiple shots. The girl stood up and ran with her ripped close towards the man that saved her. I turned around when I noticed he was glaring at me. I was not getting my self-killed this early. I still have things I want to do before I die, so I left with one last glance at the couple.

It was quite the experience. I can't say I wasn't expecting something of this kind of behavior, but it was shocking to see it with my own eyes. Everyone just came like drama queens. Dead isn't the end like everyone is saying. It is merely a beginning. I passed a church. There were a lot o people crying and praying for the God to save us all and to forgive the assholes that will soon leave, and let the rest to die. I shrug them off with a mental sigh. I think that's something not so good to do now. I mean they are not doing bad, but they are also wasting time. Miracles can happen of course, but wouldn't it be better if you could see life as the God created instead of praying to forgive the same people that destroyed it? I think God wants to show the people that are going to be left behind that life it's not always as you think. It is in a way a division from good and bad. Good people wouldn't let million of people die, they would fight for justice, but it is not like they can change anything. I guess it would be sad if all good people were all poor. I personally know of someone rich that has the heart of million of good people. I want to see him. I shake my head out of that thought and kept walking to nowhere.

I keep walking around when I come upon the poor neighborhood. So many kids doing things they shouldn't, so many parents not caring what they were doing. It was few the number that were at home spending the last moments of their lives together, too few. I am one that is not spending time with my family. There's a good reason for that, but I'm not saying it right now. I'll just tell you later.

_**7:23am**_

I keep watching as little kids run wild with knives and lighters. One in specific child held my attention for a while. She was seating in the middle of the street. She wasn't moving. I start walking towards her direction when a running boy pushed her, letting me see her completely while falling on the hard floor. She had bruises on her hands and feet, cuts around her lithe frame and face. She was dead. Her eyes were wide open with tears, but her body was as hard as stone and cold as ice. I looked down without showing emotions as I see her scarred face; so young. Why couldn't she just die with the rest of the world? Why couldn't she live just a little longer? Why couldn't we all live? I guess we will never know why.

Tracking times with pass memories have given me these last moments to think about what is really happening around me in a different way, in a differ setting, so unfair the life of the lower recognized society. Such a waste of morality and hope for such pity-less people.

By the time it was all my bad and good memories the ones that attacked when I was walking around town. Bad memories like my family problem. Good like…someone. My life has never been a ray of sunshine but I guess it was a life I, of all people, could live with.

_**8:35am**_

Finally, I arrived to the place where all of me started and will probably end. I frowned at that thought and shook my head in denial. No. I will die somewhere more memorable, and much better. Not this house standing before me. The place I was rise so roughly, pushed to the side and so out place that a jar full of sand would have been my perfect substitution. Just as I was going to turn to live someone calls me. I stop, but I didn't turn around.

"Gaara!" A female just barely a couple of years older than me called. She was carrying two bags and had a surprised face. Behind her a taller male with rough features, brown hair and brown eyes appeared. His face was as surprised as the blonde woman; my brother and my sister.

I don't know if I have told you already but my family is rich, but like I said, my family, not me.

"Gaara." My brother whispered looking at me with a pained face.

I scrunched up my nose and started to walk away. My sister ran after me and hugged me from behind, stopping me. I looked down as I felt her semi-cold tears fall down my back and neck. Soon my brother stood in front of me.

"We're sorry." He said.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there as few emotions that I have showed anyone.

"W-we tried, b-but he…" My sister tried to say, hugging me tighter. I closed my eyes and sighed looking to the side like a bored kid that was been told a sappy story.

"He wouldn't agree." My brother finished for my sister. I nodded. My brother frowned. "Aren't you mad?" He asked.

I turned to him. "Why should I?" I asked him.

My sister finally let me go and walked next to me to stare at me with full shock. "What do you mean "why should I?"?!" She asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't care. I knew this would end like this. You two shouldn't be surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later." I said in an emotionless voice that I knew for a fact hurt them like a stab wound in the heart.

As soon as the words exited my mouth their eyes showed hurt. I sighed and turned to live. "Don't worry." I said and start walking. "I'll be just fine." I could practically see their sad faces as they look at my retreating back. I was only a few feet away when I heard I loud slam of a door. That's when I knew my father was out of the house. I could hear his screams.

"Why aren't your stuff inside the car?! Stop talking to nuisance people!" He yelled.

I smirked and kept walking, his voice and my sibling's voices dissipating to muffled voices little by little until they were no more.

I can't say it doesn't hurt that my father doesn't want me alive because it does, a lot. But I learned that once you've gotten something in someway you couldn't return it like a bought item. I knew ever since I was little that I was not going to receive the love and care a father should always give to their child. But it always felt like a small stab wound every time he reminds me. This time is different. This time it feels like his doing something good for me, even though he doesn't know.

_**9:45am**_

Walking through streets and abandoned buildings, I took a shortcut to a very special place. The place only the person I care about the most knows about, other than me of course. I walked in the forest and climbed up a hill until the very top. The air rapidly catching me in a way of freedom should feel like. I breathed in the scent that once smelled like freedom, now it smells like destruction. Disgusting. I scrounged up my face and opened my eyes to glare down at the once green beautiful city of Konoha; now a dark bloody hell. Flames erupting from buildings were the only light. The sunlight was too minuscule to bring any light to this part of the world.

_**11:00am**_

I sighed heavily and laid on my back on the humid grass. I looked up as the red and dark sky stare back at me. Daring me to do something. Anything…

The truth is that I can do nothing. The last things I would have done before I died are way out my reach. I can't even say goodbye to…

_**11:07am**_

I swallowed a bulge in my throat and closed my eyes tightly. Why is it so painful to know that I will never see him again? Oh God I want to see him so badly. But I can't. He is most probably getting on the space sheep. I mean, they are meant to leave in a couple of hours. At least I know that not everyone in that ship it's so absent-minded. He's a good person with a big heart. I haven't seen him in three whole days. I wonder how he reacted towards the news…did he fight for the poor? Did he stop himself before? Did his uncle listen? Did anyone?

_**11:47am**_

I frowned when my ears picked a distant sound of bushes and twigs braking. My eyes opened quickly when someone laid their hands on both my sides of my head, his breath coming in harsh speed, his white eyes shining with determination and his hair cascading down like a shower of chocolate silk. My voice was gone in that instant. Is this real? Or am I dead and this is heaven?

The sweet pink lips curved in to a smirk and my eyes darted to them. They opened and the words that came out were the consolation I needed that I was indeed still a live.

"You're not dead and this is certainly not heaven." He said.

My eyes widened and my lips moved on their own. "Neji."

He smiled and nodded down at me. "Hey." He said.

My heart speed skipped a beat and I couldn't control my actions. My hands darted out and hugged him in an awkward position. He laughed at the awkward hug and tried to re-position our self to make us more comfortable. He hugged me back then. It was all so alluring and wonderful that when I actually thought of this moment everything stopped and million of questions emerged in my head like a tornado. I stopped the hug and grabbed some distance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My eyes were serious and my heart was braking even before Neji answered.

"Because I want to be with you."

I frowned and shook my head. "You're not supposed to be here!" I yelled angrily.

He scowled. "Neither are you! What kind of monster would leave their own son to die!? What kind of people would live after sacrificing the eighty percent of the population!? "He asked angrily. "I would never ever think of leaving the person I love the most to die behind." He said softly, his eyes softened, his left hand was raised to caress my cheek tenderly. "Never. I can't live without you."

There my heart sunk. He gave his life to die for me…? Why? I shook my head and slapped his hand away. His eyes widened and he tried to reach me.

"No!" I yelled stepping back. "Don't do this! Go back! Go back and live!"

His movement stopped and he lowered his hand to his side.

"You can't give your life like this! You have to live! You actually have a chance unlike the rest of us!" I said angrily.

"That's the same reason I'm staying. Because I have a choice. I have the choice to live an empty life or die with a full one. It's only with you. Only with you Gaara is when I feel full. I can never live without you. It is just impossible." He said softly, his feeling attacking for each word. Each of them slapping me on the face.

I don't want him to die.

"I-I don't want you to die." I said softly looking at the floor, my hands fisted tightly with frustration, cursing the moment I stuttered and sounded weak.

"I don't want _you_ to die either." He said walking towards me, stopping just in front of me. His scent overpowering all my senses and making me feel like I'm free and immortal. "If you die, I die no matter what. I just want to die _with_ you." He said raising my face. Our eyes locked. He smiled. "Is that so wrong?"

I nodded but then stare at his deep eyes and I shook my head lowering my eyes. He smiled again. "I just love you too much." He said and kissed me softly. "Don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I love you. I love you so much." I said kissing back with butterfly kisses.

_**12:00pm**_

In that moment a rough sound echoed and we both directed or sight to the sound. It was the ship. The ship flying out of space, leaving behind everyone else to die. It was done. No more chance. I turned to look at Neji. I can't believe he did this. He caressed my cheek and smiled.

"Now we'll die completed." He said bringing me close to his body, hugging me tightly. His lips met mine. There our emotions took over. Our kiss deepened. Our mouth opened and our tongues met in a dance of passion, his hands trailing my back, pushing me down on the grass. His body was situated on top of mine. Our clothing was discarded one by one, each one claiming a kiss from the other. Our naked skin touched and electricity turned us one and we made love. One time, two times… This is what I wanted to do just before I die. This is what I wanted to do. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed. One last time. One last time to make love. Love until the end of our life. Love until the end of time. Love.

Love…

_**4:30pm**_

We both stared up at the sky as our naked forms hugged each other on the floor. Our eyes gleaming in a red light that came from the great demolition our planet and lives. Each minute that had passed was so precious to us. I have never in my life have cried. This is my first time. This place was always full of my first. I sniffed and caught Neji's attention. He raised and eyebrow and twisted my head so he could see my face. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"How convenient of you to show me such a pretty crying face on the last minute." He said teasingly.

I withut even noticed pouted.

"Aw!" Neji kissed my plump lip. "God. Let's go one more time." He whispered on my lips.

I blushed and looked up to the sky, a little ling of disappointment overpowered me.

"Ignore it." He said. I turned to him confused. "Ignore that it's there. Let's do it." He said.

I smiled and nodded. I can't believe I agreed. But as soon as I felt him inside me our lips met one more time. The light of the upcoming object was too obvious and our tears emerged and joined. To a one last…

_**5:00PM**_

…love making…

---------------

The end!

Blah blah

Comment and review please! There's an alternate ending! If anyone is interested review and tell me and I'll post it!!

-See ya!-

-Hasta Luego!-


	2. Alternate ending

**::Die Romantically::**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Hey guys. You wanted the alternate ending and here it is. Ask and you will receive. ;)**

**Warning: Death, implied rape, implied sexual scene, Death**

**6:12am**

"That's right everyone! If you want to live, you have to buy your life!"

"Does the government really thinks everyone can come up with that kind of money in three days?"

"They are all killers! They want to let us here all to die!"

"Yeah! Let's take matters in our hand!"

"Yeah!" Echoed a little group of rebels.

I stare but I do nothing. They say their going to take things on their own hand? What will they do? Make the ship crash? Kill more? People around the world care so much about their own life that they would sacrifice others just to stay alive. I pass the group of rebels in a corner of the now dark, dirty town.

After the news was cast two days ago that a meteoroid half the Earth's size got re-directed towards our planet, everyone got crazy and started to, obviously panic, and create destruction after destruction like a bunch of immature idiots. It was much worse when they told the remedy of this situation. The reporters announced that scientists and engineers foresighted this to happen. They created space ships for the human raze to move to space when the destruction of our planet was to happen. There's just one problem. There is not enough space for everyone; this of course caused big problems to everyone. People around the world in one point were fighting about letting only children go aboard the ship, but the scientist and engineers had to be there as well to take care of them and the ship, but they wouldn't leave without their love ones, and that only leaded to the idea of only rich people aboard and the poor to die. Diplomacy crashed to the floor and the government disappeared and left no trace behind. Everyone knows they didn't want to be the blame for the death of millions of people, but they also know they don't want to die.

Now they are selling spaces in the ship, and only the rich people can buy them. So when the time comes, the rich will leave and the poor will be dragged to their deaths by their own species that said so many times in time that we were all equals. Bullshit. All of it is a bunch of crap. When everything comes between life and dead they all end up running with their tails between their legs. They only glance back one time and if they don't like what they see they scramble away to shelter.

I sigh. We really are a disgracing raze.

According to the news reporter that was conveniently doing the news in the same space ship that the rich people will be leaving on said that the ship would be leaving tomorrow at midnight. If the people who bought spaces do not arrive on time, they will be left behind without a second glance out the window, one minute late and your dead. That low we have all come to be.

The meteorite will hit the planet just five hours later. At five pm. Ever since they announced this I've been walking all around town seeing how the people reacted, how they changed and how desperate they would get. Yesterday morning I was walking around the city and I hear a woman screaming in pain. I ran towards where the sound was coming from and I saw two men raping a girl barely my age. She was crying for them to stop, but they would only laugh. I could see people just passing by either doing something as bad as they were doing or ignoring the whole situation. I was about to yell them to stop when someone came from behind me and shot the two men with multiple shots. The girl stood up and ran with her ripped close towards the man that saved her. I turned around when I noticed he was glaring at me. I was not getting my self-killed this early. I still have things I want to do before I die, so I left with one last glance at the couple.

It was quite the experience. I can't say I wasn't expecting something of this kind of behavior, but it was shocking to see it with my own eyes. Everyone just came like drama queens. Dead isn't the end like everyone is saying. It is merely a beginning. I passed a church. There were a lot o people crying and praying for the God to save us all and to forgive the assholes that will soon leave, and let the rest to die. I shrug them off with a mental sigh. I think that's something not so good to do now. I mean they are not doing bad, but they are also wasting time. Miracles can happen of course, but wouldn't it be better if you could see life as the God created instead of praying to forgive the same people that destroyed it? I think God wants to show the people that are going to be left behind that life it's not always as you think. It is in a way a division from good and bad. Good people wouldn't let million of people die, they would fight for justice, but it is not like they can change anything. I guess it would be sad if all good people were all poor. I personally know of someone rich that has the heart of million of good people. I want to see him. I shake my head out of that thought and kept walking to nowhere.

I keep walking around when I come upon the poor neighborhood. So many kids doing things they shouldn't, so many parents not caring what they were doing. It was few the number that were at home spending the last moments of their lives together, too few. I am one that is not spending time with my family. There's a good reason for that, but I'm not saying it right now. I'll just tell you later.

_**7:23am**_

I keep watching as little kids run wild with knives and lighters. One in specific child held my attention for a while. She was seating in the middle of the street. She wasn't moving. I start walking towards her direction when a running boy pushed her, letting me see her completely while falling on the hard floor. She had bruises on her hands and feet, cuts around her lithe frame and face. She was dead. Her eyes were wide open with tears, but her body was as hard as stone and cold as ice. I looked down without showing emotions as I see her scarred face; so young. Why couldn't she just die with the rest of the world? Why couldn't she live just a little longer? Why couldn't we all live? I guess we will never know why.

Tracking times with pass memories have given me these last moments to think about what is really happening around me in a different way, in a differ setting, so unfair the life of the lower recognized society. Such a waste of morality and hope for such pity-less people.

By the time it was all my bad and good memories the ones that attacked when I was walking around town. Bad memories like my family problem. Good like…someone. My life has never been a ray of sunshine but I guess it was a life I, of all people, could live with.

_**8:35am**_

Finally, I arrived to the place where all of me started and will probably end. I frowned at that thought and shook my head in denial. No. I will die somewhere more memorable, and much better. Not this house standing before me. The place I was rise so roughly, pushed to the side and so out place that a jar full of sand would have been my perfect substitution. Just as I was going to turn to live someone calls me. I stop, but I didn't turn around.

"Gaara!" A female just barely a couple of years older than me called. She was carrying two bags and had a surprised face. Behind her a taller male with rough features, brown hair and brown eyes appeared. His face was as surprised as the blonde woman; my brother and my sister.

I don't know if I have told you already but my family is rich, but like I said, my family, not me.

"Gaara." My brother whispered looking at me with a pained face.

I scrunched up my nose and started to walk away. My sister ran after me and hugged me from behind, stopping me. I looked down as I felt her semi-cold tears fall down my back and neck. Soon my brother stood in front of me.

"We're sorry." He said.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there as few emotions that I have showed anyone.

"W-we tried, b-but he…" My sister tried to say, hugging me tighter. I closed my eyes and sighed looking to the side like a bored kid that was been told a sappy story.

"He wouldn't agree." My brother finished for my sister. I nodded. My brother frowned. "Aren't you mad?" He asked.

I turned to him. "Why should I?" I asked him.

My sister finally let me go and walked next to me to stare at me with full shock. "What do you mean "why should I?"?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I just don't care. I knew this would end like this. You two shouldn't be surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later." I said in an emotionless voice that I knew for a fact hurt them like a stab wound in the heart.

As soon as the words exited my mouth their eyes showed hurt. I sighed and turned to live. "Don't worry." I said and start walking. "I'll be just fine." I could practically see their sad faces as they look at my retreating back. I was only a few feet away when I heard I loud slam of a door. That's when I knew my father was out of the house. I could hear his screams.

"Why aren't your stuff inside the car? Stop talking to nuisance people!" He yelled.

I smirked and kept walking, his voice and my sibling's voices dissipating to muffled voices little by little until they were no more.

I can't say it doesn't hurt that my father doesn't want me alive because it does, a lot. But I learned that once you've gotten something in someway you couldn't return it like a bought item. I knew ever since I was little that I was not going to receive the love and care a father should always give to their child. But it always felt like a small stab wound every time he reminds me. This time is different. This time it feels like his doing something good for me, even though he doesn't know.

_**9:45am**_

Walking through streets and abandoned buildings, I took a shortcut to a very special place. The place only the person I care about the most knows about, other than me of course. I walked in the forest and climbed up a hill until the very top. The air rapidly catching me in a way of freedom should feel like. I breathed in the scent that once smelled like freedom, now it smells like destruction. Disgusting. I scrounged up my face and opened my eyes to glare down at the once green beautiful city of Konoha; now a dark bloody hell. Flames erupting from buildings were the only light. The sunlight was too minuscule to bring any light to this part of the world.

_**11:00am**_

I sighed heavily and laid on my back on the humid grass. I looked up as the red and dark sky stare back at me. Daring me to do something. Anything…

The truth is that I can do nothing. The last things I would have done before I died are way out my reach. I can't even say goodbye to…

_**11:07am**_

I swallowed a bulge in my throat and closed my eyes tightly. Why is it so painful to know that I will never see him again? Oh God I want to see him so badly. But I can't. He is most probably getting on the space sheep. I mean, they are meant to leave in a couple of hours. At least I know that not everyone in that ship aren't so absent-minded. He's a good person with a big heart. I haven't seen him in three whole days. I wonder how he reacted towards the news…did he fight for the poor? Did he stop himself before? Did his uncle listen? Did anyone?

_**11:47am**_

I frowned when my ears picked a distant sound of bushes and twigs braking. My eyes opened quickly when someone laid their hands on both my sides of my head, his breath coming in harsh speed, his white eyes shining with determination and his hair cascading down like a shower of chocolate silk. My voice was gone in that instant. Is this real? Or am I dead and this is heaven?

The sweet pink lips curved in to a smirk and my eyes darted to them. They opened and the words that came out were the consolation I needed that I was indeed still a live.

"You're not dead and this is certainly not heaven." He said.

My eyes widened and my lips moved on their own. "Neji."

He smiled and nodded down at me. "Hey." He said.

My heart speed skipped a beat and I couldn't control my actions. My hands darted out and hugged him in an awkward position. He laughed at the awkward hug and tried to re-position our self to make us more comfortable. He hugged me back then. It was all so alluring and wonderful that when I actually thought of this moment everything stopped and million of questions emerged in my head like a tornado. I stopped the hug and grabbed some distance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My eyes were serious and my heart was braking even before Neji answered.

"Because I want to be with you."

I frowned and shook my head. "You're not supposed to be here!" I yelled angrily.

He scowled. "Neither are you! What kind of monster would leave their own son to die! What kind of people would live after sacrificing the eighty percent of the population!" He asked angrily. "I would never ever think of leaving the person I love the most to die behind." He said softly, his eyes softened, his left hand was raised to caress my cheek tenderly. "Never. I can't live without you."

There my heart sunk. He gave his life to die for me…? Why? I shook my head and slapped his hand away. His eyes widened and he tried to reach me.

"No!" I yelled stepping back. "Don't do this! Go back! Go back and live!"

His movement stopped and he lowered his hand to his side.

"You can't give your life like this! You have to live! You actually have a chance unlike the rest of us!" I said angrily.

"That's the same reason I'm staying. Because I have a choice. I have the choice to live an empty life or die with a full one. It's only with you. Only with you Gaara is when I feel full. I can never live without you. It's just impossible." He said softly, his feeling attacking for each word. Each of them slapping me on the face.

I don't want him to die.

"I-I don't want you to die." I said softly looking at the floor, my hands fisted tightly with frustration, cursing the moment I stuttered and sounded weak.

"I don't want _you_ to die either." He said walking towards me, stopping just in front of me. His scent overpowering all my senses and making me feel like I'm free and immortal. "If you die, I die no matter what. I just want to die _with_ you." He said raising my face. Our eyes locked. He smiled. "Is that so wrong?"

I nodded but then stare at his deep eyes and I shook my head lowering my eyes. He smiled again. "I just love you too much." He said and kissed me softly. "Don't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I love you. I love you so much." I said kissing back with butterfly kisses.

_**12:00pm**_

In that moment a rough sound echoed and we both directed our sight to the sound. It was the ship. The ship flying out of space, leaving behind everyone else to die. I closed my eyes tightly and the next thing I heard was a huge bang and Neji gasped. When I opened my eyes Neji was pulling me towards the backside of the hill's direction. I didn't understand what was happening. What happened? When we were arriving there a powerful air force pushed us and made us roll down the hill. My head hit something hard and I lost consciousness.

_**5:01pm**_

"Gaara?" Someone called my name. "Gaara?" Such a nice and sensual voice. "Gaara!" It reminds me so much of Ne- "GAARA!" My body was jerked up and for a split second all I could see was a blinding light that disoriented me for a moment. Someone was pulling me up and bringing me to their awesomely warm and strong chest. The smell was so familiar. My eyes suddenly widened and I drew back from the chest to stare wide eyed at the Hyuuga in front of me.

"Neji." I whispered surprised. "What happened?"

Neji smiled and caressed my cheek tenderly. "Faith."

I tilted my head to the side and frowned in puzzlement. Faith? What happened? Weren't we supposed to be dead? And where's the ship? And…My eyes widened when I saw the falling particles. Somehow Neji took me under a cave where the objects that were falling couldn't reach.

"What happened to the ship?"

"A miscalculation I presume."

"The meteorite?"

"Destroyed in many pieces."

"We're alive."

"Yes."

"Together."

"Yes."

"They all died."

"…Yes." Neji said a bit sadly, trying to shake off his head that his cousins and uncle were in that ship.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Am I dead?"

Neji smiled and kissed Gaara's forehead. "No. You're not."

"Are you sure?"

Neji smirked. "I'm sure."


End file.
